In my veins
by caskett-alwaysendless
Summary: Beckett decide decirle lo que siente a castle, aunque esto le implique ver a castle en una situacion en que nunca había visto a nadie, y menos por ella


Eran las 3am, me desperté con el ruido de los coches. No podía dormir, me era imposible. Desde hacia unos días Castle estaba muy raro, ya no era el de antes. Después de estar todo el resto de la noche pensando, decidí que quizás era el momento de aclarar las cosas, entre Rick y yo.

A las 6am sonó mi teléfono, esa melodía que me gustaba tanto ''_In my veins'' _, era Lanie, me decía que había un muerto en Central Park, le envié un mensaje a Castle, diciendo que en Central park a las 7am, que había habido un asesinato.

Cuando llegué, eran las 7:15, miré a mi alrededor y estaban todos, todo era normal, menos una cosa, Castle no estaba. Me quedé mirando hacia la carretera haver si aparecía hasta que Ryan me vino por detrás y me dijo:

-Kate, estás bien? – Mirándome un poco asustado-.

Yo le contesté que sí sin saber muy bien porque me lo decía hasta que noté que una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla derecha. Era una sensación rara, le echaba de menos, tanto como si sintiera que lo había perdido. Durante el día él no apareció, ni me llamo, ni un simple mensaje…

A las 6pm salí de la comisaría y fui a ver a mi psicólogo, . Él es el que siempre me había ayudado con todo el tema de Castle, haber si él entendía que me pasaba, porque yo no entendía que me pasaba, o quizás simplemente era incapaz de descubrirlo yo sola, simplemente por miedo. Cuando salí de la consulta, empecé a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho, llegué a la conclusión que tenía razón, que a Castle le sucedía algo, y que me afectaba porque estaba enamorada de él, y que quizás mi sensación era una señal de que le tenía que decir lo que sentía, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que decidí ir al loft de Castle.

Al llegar me abrió Martha con cara de preocupación. Le pregunté que era lo que le ocurría. Ella me dijo que Rick desde hace dos días no salía de su habitación, solo salía para comer, y cuando salía no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Alexis.

Yo preocupada dejé mi abrigo en el perchero y me dirigí directamente a su cuarto. Al intentar entrar noté que estaba cerrado con llave, así que di ungolpecito a la puerta. Castle contestó.

-Madre ya sé que estás preocupada, pero por favor déjame estar sólo, ahora mismo es lo que quiero, ya me han hecho suficiente daño.

Yo al escuchar esas palabras le dije:

-Rick soy Kate, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Note que él se acercaba a la puerta, las piernas me temblaban como nunca, era el momento de afrontar ,mis miedos, y jugarme por la persona a la que realmente quiero.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo vi, estaba destrozado, iba con el pijama y encima de la mesa había una botella de Bothka, me acerqué a la cama, sacudí un poco las sabanas arrugadas, con indicios de que alguien había estado llorando, y le dije:

-Rick, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa quiero que me escuches.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que nunca he hecho esto que voy a hacer ahora- Con los labios temblando le dije.- Nose que me pasa, hoy cuando no has venido, y durante estos días que has estado distanciado de mí, he tenido una sensación muy rara, muy dolorosa, notaba que me faltaba algo, era diferente, me di cuenta que no te puedo perder, que sin ti mi vida no sería más que trabajo y nada más.

Él hace el intento de hablar pero yo lo corté y seguí hablando.

-Se que durante estos 4 años he estado con otros chicos, pero también se que era solo para impresionarte, para que vieras que yo también podía estar con otros chicos, cuando te quedaste en la comisaría para seguirme en mi trabajo, fue cuando me empecé a maquillar, a cuidarme un poco mejor, quería impresionarte, quería que tu estuvieras tan enamorado de mi como yo lo he estado durante estos años, pero hasta hace un tiempo no me di cuenta ,por esto ahora te lo he venido a decir aquí, así sin más, no aguantaba más sin decírtelo, y poder verte cada día al despertar a mi lado y sentir tus labios, tu cuerpo…

Él me miró y me dijo:

-Que te parece si olvidamos los malos momentos que hemos tenido, y continuamos los buenos?, por ejemplo podemos continuar ese beso en el callejón…

Él me besó, me acarició y así estuvimos toda la noche, sentía que estaba en el paraíso.


End file.
